The present invention relates to an optical connector cable having an optical fiber cable and an optical connector attached to the optical fiber cable.
Optical fiber cables are roughly classified into a type of optical fiber having a tensile member and a type of optical fiber having a tension member. With regard to optical connectors attached to optical fiber cables, different structures should be prepared so as to correspond to different types of optical fiber cables. See, e.g., JP-A 2002-328261 and JP-A 62-209403. An optical connector disclosed in JP-A 2002-328261 has a portion to which a tensile member is swaged and fixed. An optical connector disclosed in JP-A 62-209403 has a portion to which an end of a tension member is fixed.
As described above, conventional optical connectors have different structures for different types of optical fiber cables and are not versatile. Therefore, there is a limit to unit price reduction. Furthermore, if a type of optical fiber cables to be used is determined in the field, multiple types of optical connectors need to be prepared although some of them are not actually used.